


Recusa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ezri se recusava a se submeter.





	Recusa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Refusal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844013) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #056 - domination/submission (dominação/submissão).

Ela estava acostumada a dominar todo mundo ao seu redor, mas Ezri se recusava a se submeter. A Intendente Kira estava sempre cercada por pessoas que a temiam, que a obedeceriam sem hesitar, mas Ezri era outra coisa inteiramente, uma mistura de agradá-la e desafiá-la. Ezri era insolente e de gênio forte, e isso era tanto irritante quanto excitante. Kira nunca sabia o que pensar dela, e gostava disso, mesmo que Kira não tivesse dúvidas que Ezri só se importava com o que pudesse conseguir de Kira. Havia algo excitante sobre manter uma amante que se recusava a se submeter.


End file.
